REGRET
by kimRyan2124
Summary: Summary: Sampai kapan pun Yunho akan hidup dalam penyesalannya. Kesalahan di masa lalunya membuatnya harus kehilang orang yang sangat dicintainya. Kenyataan yang membuatnya menyesal seumur hidupnya. Bahkan dikehidupan selanjutnya pun Yunho sulit untuk mendapatkan cintanya kembali. YUNJAE again BOYxBOY
1. Chapter 1

**REGRET**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

OTHERS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Summary:**

**Sampai kapan pun Yunho akan hidup dalam penyesalannya. Kesalahan di masa lalunya membuatnya harus kehilang orang yang sangat dicintainya. Kenyataan yang membuatnya menyesal seumur hidupnya. Bahkan dikehidupan selanjutnya pun Yunho sulit untuk mendapatkan cintanya kembali.**

**.**

**.**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan karakter dan cerita dengan yang lain. Tapi ini murni hasil ide Ryan sendiri dari inspirasi beberapa ff yang pernah Ryan baca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**dinasti Jeoson...**

Seorang yeoja cantik kini tengah berlutut dengan kedua tangan terikan dibelakang. terlihat juga sebuah keluarga yang sama seperitnya. Wajah pucatnya kini hanya bisa menunduk melihat lantai yang ada dibawahnya. Yeoja yang bisa dibilang cantik meski pun dengan wajah pucatnya hanya bisa diam mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Tidak ingin berucap apa pun lagi, karena semua ucapannya tidak akan pernah dipercaya olehnya.

"Yang mulia permaisuri, apakah ada yang ingin anda katakan untuk terakhir kalinya?" sebuah suara membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Dapat dilihatnya sosok yang ada di podium itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Dan dilihatnya pula tatapan terluka dan benci dalam sorot mata musang itu. sesorang algojo sudah berdiri disampingnya untuk bersiap melakukan eksekusi padanya.

"Yang mulia, hamba bersumpah jika kebenaran in terungkap anda tidak akan pernah bisa hidup dengan tenang. Bahkan untuk kehidupan yang akan datang pun anda akan selalu dibayangi oleh penyesalanan atas apa yang anda lakukan pada kami. Sampai kapan pun saya tidak akan pernah memafkan anda." Yeoja cantik itu menatap sosok yang dipanggilnya yang mulia itu dengan tatapan penuh luka dan kekecewaan.

"Jaga ucapan anda permaisuri!" suara itu kembali terdengar. Bahkan sosok itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun padanya.

"Jika kebenaran terungkap anda tidak akan pernah tenang dan bahagia yang mulia. Saya tidak akan pernah memaafkan anda. Dan seumur hidup anda, anda akan hidup dengan peneysalan itu" Ucapnya tak kalah tajam.

"Permaisuri Jaejoong, anda diketahui melakukan kudeta dan rencana pemberontakan untuk menurunkan raja dan melakukan perselingkuhan dengan salah seorang panglima kerajaan sehingga anda hamil." Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa membekap mulut mereka. Ada yang tidak percaya ada juga yang percaya dengan tuduhan yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Anda dijatuhi hukuman pengasingan seumur hidup bersama semua keluarga Kim yang tersisa. Dan gelar permaisuri dan bangsawan keluarga anda dicabut. Semua harta benda keluarga Kim disita oleh negara" Putus salah satu pejabat kerajaan.

"Jung Yunho, hanya sampai disinikah cintamu padaku." Yeoja itu menatap penuh luka pada sosok yang dipanggilnya Jung Yunho atau raja yang duduk di podium.

"Bawa mereka pergi ke tempat pengasingan mereka.!" Perintah pejabat tersebut.

'Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku yang akan berkuasa di kerajaan ini.' Sosok yang sejak tadi ada disamping sang raja tersenyum sinis saat melihat sang algojo sudah melakukan tugas dengan benar.

SRAK

Jung Yunho yang kini memerintah Jeoson sebagai raja beranjak dari duduknya. Didinya memilih pergi dari tempat tersebut. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat semua ini. Langkahnya mantab memasuki istana dengan memasang wajah datar dan dingin. Dirinya tidak bisa lagi mempercayai yang namanya cinta. Penghianatan yang sudah dilakukan oleh permaisurinya membuatnya sangat kecewa.

"Yang mulia," sosok yang sejak tadi menemaninya kini sudah berdiri sisampingnya.

"Selir Go, terima kasih sudah membantuku." Yunho melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Dengan senang hati yang mulia."

'Dan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ratu di kerajaan ini,' tambahnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Malam terasa sangat sunyi dan dingin, yunho kini terbaring di kamarnya ada permaisuri yang akan menemaninya setiap malam. Namun mulai malam ini dirinya akan tidur sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani.

TOK TOK TOK

"Yang mulia selir Go datang berkunjung."

Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Selir Go sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada selir Go malam-malam datang kemari?" tanya Yunho.

"Hamba ingin memberitahu jika Ibu suri memutuskan hamba akan menjadi permaisuri anda yang mulia. Karena posisi permaisuri yang sudah diturunkan dan diasingkan sehingga ibu suri memutuskan hamba yang akan melayani anda yang mulia." Selir Go memberi hormat pada Yunho.

"Lalu?"

"Mulai malam ini hamba diperbolehkan untuk satu kamar dengan anda yang mulia."

"Apa maksud anda selir Go?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Putra mahkota yang dulu sudah diasingkan bersama ibunya, maka posisi putra mahkota belum ada yang menempati. Jadi ijinkanlah hamba malam ini melayani anda yang mulia." Sekali lagi selir Go membungkuk hormat.

"Aku ingin sendiri dulu malam ini, kau kembalilah ke kamarmu. Karena sekarang posisimu adalah permaisuri maka kau akan menempati kamar permaisuri. Kembalilah ke kamarmu." Perintah Yunho dengan nada datar. Dirinya memilih merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Yang mulia-"

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu." Yunho memotong ucapan selir Go.

Dengan kesal selir Go meninggalkan kamar sang raja. Dengan langkah kasar selir Go pergi meninggalkan kamar Yunho diikuti para dayang.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku yang mulia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yang mulia hamba ingin memberikan laporan investigasi tentang kasus yang terjadi pada permaisuri Jaejoong dan keluarganya." Seorang panglima datang tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu panglima Park?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Sebaiknya anda membaca ini terlebih dahulu." Panglima Park menyerahkan secari kertas pada Yunho.

"I-ini," Yunho membelakan kedua matanya.

"Itu adalah daftar nama-nama orang yang dekat dengan permaisuri Jaejoong selama ini. Namun mereka semua tiba-tiba meninggal dengan mengenaskan." Jelas panglima Park.

Yunho terus membaca nama-nama yang tertera dalam kertas tersebut. Dan matanya semakin melebar saat membaca nama-

_**Jung Jaejoong**_

_**Jung Changmin**_

_**Keluarga Kim:**_

_**Kim Junsu**_

_**Kim heechul**_

_**Kim hankyung**_

"Permaisuri dan putra mahkota masuk dalam daftar orang-oarang yang disingkirkan. Termasuk keluarga permaisuri sendiri"

"Bukankah mereka diasingkan ke sebuah pulau yang tidak berpenghuni sama sekali sehingaa tidak ada yang bisa berinteraksi dengan mereka?"

"Tapi sepertinya kapal yang membawa mereka tidak pernah sampai ke pulau tersebut. Padahal waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai pulau tersebut haanya memakan waktu dua hari dua malam. Tapi sampai sekarang kapal tersebut tidak pernah sampai ke pulau tersebut. Kami sudah memastikan dengan benar."

DEG

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. jangan sampai ada orang yang tahu tentang masalah." Titah sang raja membuat panglima Park mengangguk.

"Ne yang mulia."

"Pergilah."

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, selir Go yang kini naik jabatan menjadi permaisuri semakin berusaha untuk mendekati Yunho. Bahkan tak jarang yeoja tersebut memasuki kamar Yunho tanpa ijin sang pemilik kamar yang tak lain adalah Yunho. Dan seperti malam-malam lainnya, selir Go sudah duduk di ranjang sang raja menunggu Yunho datang. Kali ini dirinya tidak boleh gagal lagi. Rencana untuk emnjadi ratu di Jeoson tidak boleh gagal.

BRAK

Selir Go berjengit saat tiba-tiba Yunho masuk dengan kasar,

"Yang mulia ada apa? Kenapa yang mulia terlihat sangat marah?" tanya selir Go.

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi sang selir, membuatnya memegang pipinya yang terlihat sangat merah karena tamparan tersebut.

"Kau," tunjuk Yunho pada sang selir.

"Yang mulia,"

"Kau dasar wanita jalang." Maki Yunho dengan nada suara terkesan datar dan dingin.

"Park Yoochun, bawa wanita jalang ini keluar dari kamarku." Panggil Yunho pada panglima Park yang ada di luar kamarnya.

"Yang mulia, kenapa anda berbuat ini pada hamba?" selir Go sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Selir Go anda terbukti telah menfintah permaisuri Jaejoong beserta keluarganya. Anda juga diketahui sebagai dalang atas penenggelaman kapal yang membawa permaisuri Jaejoong dan keluarganya ke pulau pengasingan mereka. Anda dan keluarga anda juga terbukti sebagai tersangka atas pembunuhan seluruh keluarga mendiang permaisuri Jaejoong yang ada di Jeju enam bulan yang lalu." Ucap Park Yoochun.

"kalian bawa selir Go ke penjara." Perintah Yoochun pada para pengawalnya.

"Yang mulia, hamba tidak bersalah. Ini semua tidak benar, yang mulia hamba mohon." Selir Go terlihat berlutut dihadapan Yunho.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dariku," sinis Yunho.

"Yang mulia hamba mohon,"

"Bawa dia,' dua orang pengawal menarik selir Go dari hadapan Yunho. Bahkan selir Go masih berteriak-teriak di luar kamar.

"Yang mulia," seketika itu pula tubuh Yunho lemas jatuh terduduk. Yoochun yang melihatnya segera menopang.

"Jaejoong-ah, Changmin-ah,"

Tubuh Yunho terasa lemas begitu semuanya telah terbongkar. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh kelantai.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja bangun dengan peluh membasahi seluruh wajahnya, sepertinya namja tersebut baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Terlihat napasnya yang terengah-engah begitu dirinya bangun dari tidurnya.

"Boo, mianhae" lirihnya entah memanggil siapa. Sudah berulang kali dirinya memimpikan hal yang sama sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Bahkan dikehidupannya yang lalu juga sama. Namun hanya ada penyesalan dalam dirinya. Orang selalu diimpikannya sejak dulu tidak pernah benar-benar ada dalam hidupnya. Dirinya tidak mengerti dengan jalan hidupnya selama ini. Memimpikan orang yang sama yang bahkan tidak pernah ditemuinya sama sekali.

"Jaejoongie,"

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar yang bisa terbilang mewah, seorang namja tengah terbaring dengan alat-alat yang menempel ditubuhnya yang terlihat pucat. Namja yang terbilang tampan mendekati cantik itu tengah memejamkan kedua matanya. Beberapa orang tengah memeriksa dengan seksama. Terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik tengah duduk dengan risaunya melihat orang-orang tersebut tengah memeriksa namja tersebut.

"Uisa, bagaimana?" tanyanya pada salah satu orang tersebut dengan raut kecemasan.

"Kondisinya sedikit lemah Mrs. Kim , kemungkina putra anda terlalu banyak melakukan kegiatan sehingga pingsan sampai sekarang." Jelas salah satu dari mereka.

"Kami sudah mengatakan jika putra anda memiliki kekebalan tubuh yang lemah dibanding dengan orang lain. Dia akan mudah terserang virus dari luar jika tidak menjaga kondisinya. Dia kami perbolehkan untuk melakukan aktivitas diluar ruangan tapi harus dengan pengawasan yang ketat. Jangan sampai kejadian seperti ini terluang kembali." Jelas orang tersebut yang tak lain bagian dari tim dokter yang betugas untuk menangani namja cantik yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidurnya dengan masker menempel dihidungnya.

"Engggh," terdengar lenguhan dari mulut namja cantik tersebut membuat yeoja yang dipanggil Mrs. Kim bergegas mendekati tempat tidur tersebut.

"Joongie ini umma nak, apa yang Joongie rasakan sekarang." Digenggamnya jemari pucat tersebut untuk menyalurkan kehangatan pada sang putra.

"Ummahh," perlahan kedua mata itu mulai terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang doe eyes dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Ne chagi umma disini,"

"Disini sakit," disentuhnya dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Joongie istirahat dulu ne, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak." Sang putra hanya mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan dia istirahat. Kalian boleh pergi." Mrs. Kim beranjak dari duduknya. Para dokter itu mulai meninggalkan kamar tersebut bersamaan dengan keluarnya Mrs. Kim dari kamar tersebut setelah memastikan namja cantik itu kembali tertidur.

"Umma, bagaimana?" seorang namja sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar tersebut menunggu.

"Dia hanya kelelahan Su-ie, biarkan hyungmu istirahat. Untuk sementara umma tidak mengijinkan dia sekolah. Kondisi terlalu lemah untuk kegiatan di luar ruangan." Jelas Mrs. Kim.

"Tapi umma, hyung tidak akan suka."

"Jika kondisinya membaik umma akan mengijinkan sekolah. Sebaiknya kau tidur ini sudah malam, jangan sampai kau terlambat ke sekolah besok." Mrs. Kim meninggalkan putranya yang satu lagi.

CEKLEK

Mengindahkan perintah sang umma namja yang dipanggil Su-ie itu malah memilih masuk kedalam kamar sang hyung. Begitu masuk, hidungnya langsung mencium aroma obat-obatan yang menyengat. Namun diindahkannya bau-bauan tersebut. Dengan langkah perlahan Su-ie mendekati ranjang sang hyung dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Hyung, apa sangat sakit eoh?" dilihatnya sang hyung yang kini sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Napasnya terlihat mulai teratur tidak seperti sebelum bangun dari pingsannya. Tak ingin mengganggu lagi, su-ie memilih keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"jaljayo hyung,"

.

.

.

.

Suasana Toho High School salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul terlihat cukup riuh seperti biasa. Ada yang bergosip, ada yang berkumpul dengan kelompoknya ada pula yang sibuk dengan penampilannya. Namun kali ini mereka dibuat penasaran dengan berita tentang murid baru yang datang dari Jepang.

"Hah, sepertinya hari ini akan sedikit berisik," Su-ie atau yang memiliki nama lengkap Kim Junsu itu tengah berjalan di koridor sambil mendengarkan gosip-gosip yang ada.

"Biarkan saja hyung, lagi pula ini sedikit menguntungkan untuk kita. Jadi seharian ini kita tidak dikejar-kejar oleh yeoja-yeoja itu."

"Kau benar juga Shim tiang,"

"Yak! Dasar pantat bebek."

Dan sepertinya mereka akan sibuk dengan kegiatan saling ejek mereka. Tanpa memperdulikan kericuhan yang terjadi di sekolah tersebut. Bahkan mereka tidak memperdulikan sebuah mobil yang baru saja memasuki gerbang THS.

.

.

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, tapi Han sonsaengnim juga belum ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya dikelas. Beberapa murid terlihat sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, termasuk dua orang murid yang duduk di sudut paling belakang.

"hyung, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya murid yang terlihat memiliki tinggi sedikit berbeda dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hyung masih banyak istirahat selama beberapa hari, umma melarang hyung ke sekolah untuk sementara waktu ini." Jelas murid yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Hah, pasti akan sepi jika dia tidak ada,"

"Selamat pagi," sebuah suara menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka. Terlihat Han sonsaengnim datang dengan dua orang murid yang keduanya namja. Beberapa murid yeoja tengah berbisik-bissik membicarakan dua murid baru tersebut.

"Hari ini kita kedatangn dua murid baru dari Jepang, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing," suruh Han sonsaengnim pada keduanya.

"Anyeonghaseyo, chonun Jung Yunho imnida. Bangapsumnida," seorng murid dengan mata musang memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu.

"Anyaeonghaseyo, chonun Park Yoochun imnida. Bangapsumnida." Kemudian diikuit oleh yang satunya yang memiliki dahi sedikit lebar

"Baiklah, kalian boleh duduk dibangku itu." tunjuk Han sonsaengnim pada dua buah bangku yang ada di belakang untuk keduanya. Keduanya mengedarkan pandangan mengikuti telunjuk Han sonsaengnim.

DEG

Salah satu murid baru itu membelalakan kedua mata musangnya saat melihat dua orang yang duduk di depan bangkunya. Keduanya kemudian berjalan menuju bangku mereka.

"Kalian bisa berkenalan dengan Yunho dan Yoochun saat jam istirahat. Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita pagi ini." Han sonsaengnim memulai pelajarannya dengan tenang setelah acara perkenalan murid baru.

.

.

"Hyung waeyo?" tanya Yoochun saat melihat Yunho terus memperhatikan dua orang yang akan menjadi teman baru mereka di THS nantinya.

"Yoochun-ah, aku menemukan mereka." Yoochun mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban Yunho yang sedikit aneh.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan mimpimu?" Yunho mengangguk sambil memperhatikan Han sonsaengnim yang tengah menjelaskan di depan kelas.

"Hah, aku tidak habis pikir padamu hyung." Yoochun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya jika membicarakan tentang mimpi yang selalu Yunho alami selama ini. Bahkan dirinya tidak mengerti apa arti mimpi Yunho selama ini. Yang pasti inti dari mimpi tersebut menurutnya, Yunho harus bisa menemukan seseorang yang berhubungan dengan mimpi yang selalu dialami Yunho yang bahkan mereka sendiri belum pernah bertemu sama sekali. Lebih baik dirinya memperhatikan penjelasan Han sonsaengnim di depan.

'Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu lagi Boo.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**buat yang kemarin udah baca REGRET tapi ngk bisa baca lagi, ryan minta maaf. entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ff ini dihapus oleh admin. sehingga ryan mutusin untuk update ulang dan sedikit mengubah cerita awalnya. tapi jalan ceritanya tetap sama seperti awal ff ini dibuat. mungkin reader sedikit bingung karena cerita awal sedikit berubah.**

**atas tidak kenyamanannya ryan minta maaf, semoga masih ada yang mau membaca ff ryan ini.**


	2. Chapter 2

**REGRET 2**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

OTHERS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Summary:**

**Sampai kapan pun Yunho akan hidup dalam penyesalannya. Kesalahan di masa lalunya membuatnya harus kehilang orang yang sangat dicintainya. Kenyataan yang membuatnya menyesal seumur hidupnya. Bahkan dikehidupan selanjutnya pun Yunho sulit untuk mendapatkan cintanya kembali.**

**.**

**.**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan karakter dan cerita dengan yang lain. Tapi ini murni hasil ide Ryan sendiri dari inspirasi beberapa ff yang pernah Ryan baca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eungggh," sebuah lenguhan terdengar dari bibir cerry yang masih pucat ini. Masker yang dipakainya semalam ternyata sudah diganti dengan selang kecil yang bertengger dihidung bangirnya. Kedua mata yang tadinya terpejam itu perlahan mulai mengerjap untuk membiaskan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Entah mengapa tubuhnya kali ini terasa sangat sakit padahal dia hanya tidur saja.

"Sayang, kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya. Bahkan dapat dirasakannya sebuah usapan lembut di keningnya.

"Umma," panggilnya dengan suara yang terdengar lemah.

"Ne ini umma Joongie, apa Joongie ingin sesuatu?" tanya sang umma.

"Air, Joongie haus umma." Dengan cekatan sang umma mengambil segelas air yang memang selalu disiapkan di kamar tersebut.

"Ini chagi," perlahan sang umma membantu Joongie untuk meminum air tersebut.

"Merasa lebih baik," Joongie hanya mengangguk, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas sekali.

"Umma akan memanggil Dr. Park agar memeriksa Joongie ne." Joongie sekali lagi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja saat sang umma beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya. Namun tak berapa lama dapat terdengar suara langkah kaki memasuki kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi Jaejoongie," sapa Dr. Park pada Joongie atau yang memiliki nama asli Kim Jaejoong.

"Pagi ahjussi," balas Jaejoong dengan senyuman. Selalu tersenyum, itulah Kim Jaejoong.

"Ok, ahjussi akan memeriksamu sebentar," diperiksanya denyut nadi Jaejoong serta beberapa bagian tubuh Jaejoong yang lain.

":Sepertinya kemarin kau terlalu memforsir tubuhmu Joongie-ya." Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae," sesalnya.

"Jangan diulangi lagi ne. Nah sudah selesai," Dr. Park sedikit mengacak surai hitam Jaejoong yang sudah acak-acakan.

"Untuk sementara ahjussi melarangmu untuk ke sekolah selama satu minggu."

"Tap-"

"Tidak ada bantahan, ahjussi tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi dan lagi." Potong Dr. Park saat Jaejoong akan membuka mulutnya.

"Chagi, turuti Dr. Park ne." Sang umma mencoba membujuk Jaejoong.

"Umma, tapi-"

"Ssst, tenang saja, setelah membaik umma akan mengijinkamu kembali sekolah ne. Jangan sampai appamu yang bertindak chagi."

"Ne," angguk Jaejoong sedikit kecewa.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja beberapa hari ini, dan untuk sementara ahjussi juga harus menghadiri seminar. Jadi untuk beberapa hari ini Joongie akan diperiksa oleh asisten-asisten ahjussi ne." Sekali Jaejoong mengangguk. Entah sampai kapan dia harus hidup seperti ini. Salahkan saja imun tubuhnya yang terlalu lemah untuk ukuran namja sepertinya. Bahkan tak jarang sering pingsan mendadak di sekolah jika terlalu lelah. Oleh sebab itu orang tuanya menaruh beberapa alat medis di kamarnya. Mengingat kerja jantung Jaejoong yang sedikit tidak baik.

"kalau begitu kkami keluar dulu ne Joongie," sang umma merapikan selimut Jaejoong.

CHUP

Tak lupa memberikan kecupan selamat tidur untuk sang putra.

Tak berapa lama suasana kamar terlihat hening tanpa ada suara. Sedikit merasa bosan, Jaejoong melirik jam yang ada di meja nakasnya untuk memastikan waktu. 12:00. Tengah hari, pasti di sekolah saat ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Tak ingin merasa terlalu bosan, Jaejoong meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja nakas. Dicarinya nama yang ingin dihubunginya saat ini. Menunggu beberapa saat sampai-

"HYUNGGGG!" dijauhkannya ponsel miliknya dari telinganya saat mendengar lengkingan dari ponselnya.

"Aish, anak itu" sedikit menggosok telinganya.

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ne, Minnie. Aku bosan, umma melarangku berangkat sekolah satu minggu ini."

"Hahahaha, bebek itu sudah memberitahuku tadi." Terdengar kekehan dari seberang.

"Datanglah ke rumah, temani aku jebbal." Pinta Jaejoong.

"Hah, hari ini aku ada kencan dengan baby Kyu hyung. Jadi mianhae aku tidak bisa. Mungkin besok aku akan main ke rumahmu."

"Kau menyebalkan monster food. Jangan harap kau akan mendapat jatah dariku." Ancamnya.

""Aigoo, hyungku yang cantik ini manja sekali eoh,"

"Yak! Shim Changmin," Jaejoong tidak terima digoda.

"Hahahaha," sekali terdengar tawa dari seberang.

"sudahlah hyung, lebih baik hyung istirahat saja hari ini. Aku tidak mau kena omelan ahjumma nantinya."

"Katakan pada Su-ie jangan terlalu mencemaskan aku."

"Wajarlah hyung, dia sangat menyayangimu. Dia terlalu menyayangi hyungnya yang cantik ini."

"Yak! Shim Changmin." Sekali lagi Jaejoong memekik tidak terima.

"Ya sudah hyung, sudah waktunya masuk. Aku tutup dulu ne."

"Ne,"

Setelahnya Jaejoong meletakan kembali ponsel miliknya di meja nakas. Sedikit merasa lelah setelah berdebat dengan sahabatnya.

"Hah, lebih baik aku tidur saja." Jaejoong menarik selimutnya sampai menututpi seluruh tubuhnya. Tak berapa lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari dalam selimut tersebut yang menandakan jika Jaejoong sudah kembali ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

BRUKK

Changmin hendak berdiri saat tiba-tiba dirinya menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, mianhae aku tidak sengaja." Changmin sedikit membungkuk tanpa menyadari siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Gwenchana,"

"Eoh Yunho-ssi." Changmin mendongak dan mendapati Yunho yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sudah bel, sebaiknya kita segera masuk kelas." Ajak Changmin tanpa menyadari pandangan Yunho padanya.

"Ah ne," Yunho mengikuti Changmin dari belakang dan tetap memandang punggung Changmin. Begitu mereka sampai di kelas sonsaengnim belum datang, membuat keduanya bernapas lega. Karena seingat Changmin, jam pelajaran kali ini diampun oleh guru yang terkenal sangat galak. Hanya pada satu murid saja dia berlaku lembut. Dan dia adalah Jaejoong.

"Hah, untung saja Kim sonsaengnim datang. Changmin sedikit bernapas lega setelah duduk di bangkunya.

"Cih, siapa suruh kau makan terlalu banyak tadi." Gerutu teman sebangkunya.

"Tadi hyung meneleponku," Changmin memberikan alasan.

"Dia sudah bangun tidur?" tanyanya.

"Ne Kim Junsu, dan hyungmu itu baru saja hampir merusak kencanku dengan baby Kyu," ucap Changminsedikit menekan setiap katanya. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang juga tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka hingga-

PLAK

Sebuah penghapus mendarat di kepala Changmin.

"Auww," Changmin mengusap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan penghapus dengan pelaku sang sonsaengnim yang sudah menatap keduanya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"SHIM CHANGMIN KIM JUNSU, KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG JUGA!" bentak Kim Sonsaengnim sambil menunjuk pintu keluar. Semua murid yang melihatnya hanya menatap kasihan pada keduanya, karena Kim Sonsaengnim tidak mentolerir sedikit suara di kelasnya.

"Ne saenim," keduanya dengan lemas beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau bebek." Rutuk Changmin saat mereka melangkah keluar kelas. Yunho dan Yoochun yang masih murid baru bergidik ngeri melihat kegalakan guru baru mereka. Bahkan Yunho hampir terlonjak saat melihat sebuah penghapus mendarat dengan indahnya dikepala Changmin yang duduk di depannya. Dan setelahnya pelajaran pun berjalan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

"Akku pulang," Junsu masuk kedalam rumahnya begitu seorang maid membuka pintu untuknya. Rasanya badannya sangat pegal dan hampir remuk saja kala mengingat hukuman yang didapatnya sepulang sekolah tadi.

"Su-ie kau sudah pulang," sebuah suara menginterupsi Junsu yang tengah duduk di sofs ruang tengah sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Hyung, kau sudah baikan?" Junsu bangkit dari duduknya saat melihat sang hyung yang berdiri tidak jauh dari duduknya.

"Hyung bosan di kamar Su-ie," Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan hyungnya satu itu. sudah jelas jika dokter melarangnya untuk keluar kamar. Namun selalu saja dibantahnya dengan hasil Jaejoong akan kembali pingsan.

"Su-ie, bagaimana kalau kita kelaura jalan-jalan. Kebetulan umma sedang pergi dan app juga belum kembali dari luar negeri." Jaejoong mendudukan diri disamping Junsu.

"Aku tidak mau dicincang hidup-hidup oleh ibu tiri cinderella itu jika tahu menemani hyung keluar." Tolak Junsu yang tahu betul bagaimana sifat sang umma jika menyangkut hyung cantiknya itu.

"Ayolah Su-ie, hyung bosan di rumah seharian ini. Kalau kau mau akan hyung belikan koleksi dolphin untukmu bagaimana?" Jaejoong masih berusaha untuk membujuk sang adik. Tidak lihatkah kau Kim Jaejoong, bahkan tangan kirimu masih terpasang infus yang harus kau bawa kemana-mana. Memang namja cantik itu memiliki sifat keras kepala yang sangat keras.

"sekali tidak ya tidak, soal koleksi dolphinku aku bisa minta appa untuk membelikannya sebagai oleh-oleh." Tolak Junsu.

"Ish, menyebalkan," Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Dan untuk satu minggu ini hyung tidak boleh kemana-mana. Umma sudah mengatakan padaku kalau hyung dilarang keluar sampai kondisi hyung benar-benar baik." tegas Junsu.

"Ne, ne, ne, kau seperti umma saja cerewetnya." Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Dan sebaiknya hyung kembali ke kamar sebelum umma pulang dan mengomeliku habis-habisan." Suruh Junsu yang melihat wajah Jaejoong sedikit pucat.

"baiklah-baiklah adikku yang baik." kesal Jaejoong sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sambil menyeret tiang dimana infus yang terpasang di tangan kirinya terpasang.

"Hah, lama-lama aku bisa gila." Junsu menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku itu terlalu percaya dengan mimpi-mimpimu itu sehingga kau terobsesi dengan orang yang bernama Jaejoong itu. kau bahkan belum tahu siapa orang itu. Bahkan kau menolak pertunanganmu dengan Go Ahra tiga bulan yang lalu dan kabur ke sini.."

"Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kehidupanku sebelumnya. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku terus memimpikannya, yang pasti aku harus menemukan Jaejoong yang dalam mimpiku itu dia adalah seorang yeoja dengan hanbok berwarna merah. Bahkan aku sangat ingat wajahnya dalam mimpiku." Yoochun tidak habis fikir dengan cara pikir Yunho menghadapi mimpinya selama ini. Bahkan sudah ribuan kali dirinya medengar cerita tentang mimpi Yunho.

"Mungkin ini adalah kesempatanku untuk meminta maaf padanya karena sudah melukainya. Bahkan membuatnya pergi dariku." Yunho menerawang.

"Apa maksud hyung?" Yoochun tidak mengerti.

"Kau ingat saat aku mengatakan kalau aku bermimpi aneh." Yoochun mengangguk.

"Dalam mimpi itu aku menjadi seorang raja. Memiliki seorang permaisuri yang sangat cantik menurutku. Dan seorang putra yang tak kalah tampannya denganku."

"Cih, narsis sekali." Celetuk Yoochun.

"Tapi aku juga memiliki seorang selir yang ternyata begitu liciknya sehingga membuat permasuriku harus kuhukum pancung dan putraku kuasingkan ke sebuah pulau. Tapi perkataan dari permasuriku itu begitu terngiang dikepalaku._'Yang mulia, hamba bersumpah jika kebenaran in terungkap anda tidak akan pernah bisa hidup dengan tenang. Bahkan untuk kehidupan yang akan datang pun anda akan selalu dibayangi oleh penyelasan atas apa yang anda lakukan pada kami. Sampai kapan pun saya tidak akan pernah memafkan anda.'_ Nada bicaranya penuh dengan kekecewaan. Bahakn sorot matanya penuh dengan luka."

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan keluarga Go yang ingin menjdodhkan putri mereka padamu hingga kau tolak.?"

"Entah mengapa sejak bertemu dengan Go Ahra aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Setiap kali aku melihatnya hanya amrahnya yang akan muncul. Rasanya aku tidak sudi melihat wajah ahra yang mengingatkanku pada selir Go yang ada dimimpiku setiap malam."

"Hyung, apa mungkin orang-orang dalam mimpimu itu memiliki hubungan dengan kehidupanmu sebelumnya." Yoochun sedkit berpikir.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mungkin dikehidupanmu yang sekarang hyung diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah hyung lakukan dikehidupan sebelumnya. Mungkin di kehidupan ini hyung deberi kesempatan untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang pernah htyung lakukan pada seorang yang bernama Jaejoong itu" simpul Yoochun.

"Aku tidak tahu Yoochun-ah, tapi saat aku melihat Changmin-ssi di sekolah tadi membuatku merasakan perasaan yang sangat menyesakan disini." Yunho menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya.

"Mungkin dia juga ada hungannya dengan masalah ini. Dan yang kutahu, Shim Changmin adalah putra dari salah satu pengusaha di Seoul. Dan yang duduk disebelahnya bernama Kim Junsu. Dia putra bungsu dari keluarga Kim. Salah satu keturunan keluarga bangsawan Korea. Orang tuanya salah satu politikus dan pengusaha yang sangat dihormati di Korea karena mereka masih keturunan darah biru."

"darimana kau tahu?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Jangan panggil aku Park Yoochun jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang murid-murid yang sangat terkenal di sekolah." Sombong Yoochun.

"Mungkin mereka juga ada hubungannya dengan mimpi yang sering kau alami." Yunho hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku merasa jika pertemuanku dengannya semakin dekat. Entah kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kalinya." Lemas Yunho.

"Waktu yang akan menjawabnya hyung, kita pasti akan menemukannya." Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho memberi semangat.

"Kau benar Chun." Yunho menepuk bahu Yoochun balik.

"Aku memang selalu benar hyung," Yoochun percaya diri. Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kenarsisan sepupunya itu.

"Bersabarlah hyung, jika memang kalian berjodoh kalian pasti akan bertemu." Sekali lagi Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam di kediaman Kim terlihat sangat berisik kali ini. Tidak biasanya makan malam hanya akan ada keheningan di meja makan. Tapi kali ini putra sulung mereka terlihat tengah merajuk maupun merepngek pada sang nyonya besar. Lihatlah sekarang, dengan sedikit menyeret tiang infusnya Jaejoong mengikuti sang umma kesana kemari guna mendapat ijin untuk bisa masuk sekolah lagi besok.

"Umma jebal, ya ya ya," dengan menangkupkan kedua tangan didepan dada Jaejoong tetap kekeh dengan keinginannya untuk bisa masuk sekolah kembali.

"Tidak, Joongie harus istirahat untuk sementara waktu. Lihat, wajahmu saja masih kelihatan pucat seperti itu masih ingin pergi ke sekolah." Tolak Mrs. Kim.

"Umma, Joongie mohon." Mohon Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Mrs. Kim tidak bisa bilang tidak jika sudah seperti ini.

Hah

Menghela napas sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan jawabannya.

"Joongie umma ijinkan pergi ke sekolah setelah istirahat selama dua hari. Dan selama kondisimu seperti ini umma akan menyuruh bodyguard hyung untuk menjagamu."

"Tap-"

"Setuju atau tidak sama sekali." Potong sang umma saat Jaejoong ingin membuka suaranya.

"Umma," rengek Jaejoong.

"Atau Joongie ingin kembali homeschooling lagi eoh?" ancam Mrs. Kim yang sepertinya selalu berhasil.

"Ya sudah Joongie setuju," Jaejoong sedikit tidak terima. Homeschooling adalah kata yang sangat dibenci Jaejoong sampai kapan pun.

"Dan sekarang cepat makan makanamu lalu minum obat dan tidur." Tegas Mrs. Kim yang memang terkenal sangat galak. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Heechul seorang desainer terkenal diseluruh penjuru dunia. Bahkan kegalakannya sudah mendunia.

"Ne umma," patuh Jaejoong.

,Is, dasar cinderella menyebalkan,' rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati. Sementara Junsu yang sejak tadi sudah ada di meja makan hanya terkiki melihat tingkah sang hyung yang begitu patuhnya pada sang umma.

CETAK

"Jangan tertawa," sebuah sendok mendarat mulus di kepala Junsu hadiah dari jaejoong. Masih dengan terkikik, Junsu mengusap kepalanya yang sdikit sakit karena lemparan sendok.

"Umma, kapan appa pulang?" tanya Junsu setelah menelan makanannya. Heechul sudah mendudukan diri di kursinya.

"Minggu depan appamu akan pulang. Masalah di Jepang memang cukup pelik. Hah, aku tidak habis pikir siapa yang berani berbuat seperti itu." kesal Heechul.

"Namanya juga orang jahat umma," celetuk Jaejoong sambil mengunyah makanannya.

TAK

"Telan dulu makananmu," giliran Jaejoong yang mendapat lemparan sendok dari sang umma.

"Umma, aku sedang sakit kenapa kau aniaya." Jaejoong tidak terima. Bahkan kini Jaejoong sudah menyemburkan makanan yang tengah dikunyahnya.

"Aish, hyung kau jorok sekali," gerutu Junsu karena makanan Jaejoong mengotori meja.

"Yak Kim Jaejoong cepat habiskan makananmu dan jangan banyak bicara. Atau umma akan benar-benar menyuruhmu homeschooling." Heechul tidak habis pikir dengan putra sulungnya itu. dalam kondisi sakit masih bisa membuat gara-gara.

"Ne umma," Jaejoong menurut. Jangan sampai dia benar-benar homeschooling.

"Bagus," Heechul kembali pada acara makannya yang sepat terganggu. Dan suasana makan malam kembali hening seperti biasanya. Hah, memang keluarga yang sedikit aneh bukan. Itulah keluarga Kim, salah satu keluarga yang masih memiliki darah bangsawan. Bahkan ada yang bilang mereka masih memiliki garis keturunan dari keluarga kerajaan Korea. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak mengenal mereka. Keluarga yang terkenal dengan sifat dermawan mereka. Bahkan banyak yayasan sosial yang mereka dirikan untuk orang-orang terlantar dan anak-anak yang putus sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, seperti biasa Yunho akan bangun dengan tubuh bermandikan keringat. Bahkan tak jarang dirinya memilih hanya memakai kaos singlet saja mengingat jika setiap kali bangun tidur piyamanya selalu basah. Hal ini terjadi sejak dirinya mendapatkan mimpi anehnya pertama kali.

"Hah, " desahnya. Selalu seperti ini. Mimpi yang berulang-ulang. Bahkan tak jarang mimpinya berubah tempat.

CEKLEK

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun." Tiba-tiba saja Yoochun masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dulu.

BUGH

Sebuah bantal mendarat tepat diwajah Yoochun.

"Bisakaha kau mengetuk pintu lebih dulu." Yoochun hanya bisa memberikan tanda V dengan jarinya. Yunho meraih gagang pintu kamar mandi setelah menyambar handuk yang tergantung didekat gantungan.

BRAK

Yunho menutup pintu kamar mandi sedikit keras, Yoochun hanya menggelengkan kepala. Terlalu biasa melihat kelakuan Yunho yang seenaknya sendiri.

"Hah, lebih baik aku sarapan lebih dulu. beruang itu kalau mandi lama sekali." Memilih meninggalkan kamar Yunho, tujuan Yoochun sekarang adalah meja makan. Sudah hampir tiga hari mereka tinggal di Seoul dan sepertinya mereka merasa nyaman-nyaman saja dengan keadaan mereka. Bahkan kini Yoochun yang baru tiga hari menjadi murid THS sudah banyak yang mengidolakannya dengan alasan ketampanannya.

"Aku penasaran dengan murid yang mendapat julukan The Prince Of Toho. Memangnya lebih tampan mana dia daripada aku." Yoochun mengingat kata-kata salah satu murid yeoja yang mulai mengidolakannya.

'_Sayangnya oppa tidak bisa mengalahkan ketampanan The Prince Of Toho,'_

Ucapan itu selalu terngiang diotaknya sampai sekarang yang bahkan dirinya belum pernah melihat prince Toho. Beberapa murid mengatakan jika dia sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa masuk sekolah.

"Dasar tukang lamun," tiba-tiba saja Yunho sudah menduduk diri disampingnya dengan seragam lengkap.

"Masih memikirkan siapa sainganmu," ucap santai Yunho sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu orang yang mendapat gelar prince itu, apa dia lebih tampan dariku." Yoochun mnggosok dagunya.

"Kau ini, kita kemari untuk belajar bukan menjadi idola di sekolah bodoh."

"Aish, kau menyebalkan." Yoochun menyuapkan makanan dengan asalnya.

"Selesaikan sarapanmu, sebentar lagi kita akan terlambat." Yunho mengingatkan. Dengan segera mereka mempercepat sarapannya.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Yoochun samapi di sekolah tepat saat beberapa mobil memasuki gerbang sekolah THS. Membuat keduanya mengerutkan kening melihat beberapa mobil yang berhenti di depan pintu masuk THS. Terlihat beberapa pria berjas hitam turun dari mobil yang paling belakang.

"Hyung, kau tidak memberitahu ahjumma bukan?" tanya Yoochun.

"Tidak, aku hanya bilang pada umma akan pergi ke Seoul saja." Yoochun terlihat berpikir.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia murid yang mendapat perlakuan khusus." Yunho menyeret Yoochun meninggalkan kerumuman tersebut menuju kelas mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan murid-murid yeoja yang sedikit histeris.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari mobil yang mengantarnya ke sekolah. Setelah berdebat dengan sang umma akhirnya Heechul menyetujui agar tidak terlalu banyak bodyguard yang ada disekitar Jaejoong. Akhirnya Heechul menyuruh dua orang kepercayaannya untuk mengawasi Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong oppa." Teriakan itu, Jaejoong sudah bosan mendengarnya. Junsu yang keluar setelahnya hanya bisa mengelus dada dengan fans-fans mereka yang kembali berteriak memanggil nama mereka. Padahal Junsu sudah merasa tenang selama tiga hari ini. Untungnya ada bodyguard yang melindungi mereka.

"Kyaaa, Joongie oppa tampan sekali."

"Oppa saranghae,"

Hah, benar-benar membuat jengah saja, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum membalas mereka.

"Hyuung!" sebuah suara menhentikan langkah keduanya sejenak. Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya saat melihat seorang yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Shim tiang." Celetuk Jaejoong.

"Aish, kau sama saja dengan bebek itu hyung." Changmin sedikit kesal karena panggilan Jaejoong padanya.

"Hahaha," Jaejoong tertawa.

"Kajja kita ke kelas," Changmin menyeret Jaejoong dan Junsu menuju kelas mereka diikuti oleh dua bodyguard Jaejoong. Mereka hanya bisa berjaga diluar kelas saat Jaejoong di dalam kelas. Mereka terlihat bercanda saling mentertawakan masing-masing.

.

.

Yunho yang baru saja mendudukan pantatnya dibangkunya tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara tawa beberapa orang. Dan sekali lagi mata musangnya tiba-tiba melebar saat melihat tiga orang yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas sambil tertawa.

"Jaejoongie,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siapa ya yang dilihat Yunho sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Buat yang minta ff sebelah, ryan masih proses pengerjaan. Jadi sabar ne,


	3. Chapter 3

**REGRET 3**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

OTHERS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Summary:**

**Sampai kapan pun Yunho akan hidup dalam penyesalannya. Kesalahan di masa lalunya membuatnya harus kehilang orang yang sangat dicintainya. Kenyataan yang membuatnya menyesal seumur hidupnya. Bahkan dikehidupan selanjutnya pun Yunho sulit untuk mendapatkan cintanya kembali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Napas Yunho serasa terhenti saat melihat tiga orang yang masuk kedalam kelas sambil sesekali tertawa. Kedua mata musang Yunho tak berkedip sama sekali saat melihat sosok yang ada ditengah. Tawa itu, tawa yang sangat dirindukannya. Wajah itu, wajah yang tidak pernah dilupakannya selama ini.

"Jaejoongie,"

.

.

.

Jaejoong tertawa saat mendengar celotehan Changmin tentang nama-nama makanan yang entah darimana asalnya. Bocah tiang itu memang tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari yang namanya makanan. Bahkan kemungkinan besar seorang Shim Changmin akan menikahi kulkas miliknya yang besarnya dua kali kulkas biasa.

"Hahaha, dasar food monster apa diotakmu tidak ada selain makanan." Jaejoong sedikit memukul bahu Changmin.

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong." Changmin mengusap bahunya yang tadi mendapat belaian lembut dari Jaejoong. Mereka menghampiri bangku mereka masing-masing. Namun langkah Jaejoong seketika berhenti saat melihat seseorang duduk dibangku di belakangnya.

"Eoh, nugu?" tanya Jajeoong sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Namun yang ditanya hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya. Seakan tidak perduli, Jaejoong dengan santainya mendudukan pantatnya dibangku yang biasa ditempatinya.

_To: Junsu-ie/Changminie_

_Orang yang duduk dibelakangku aneh._

Send

Jaejoong mengirim pesan pada Junsu dan Changmin yang duduk tepat dihadapannya.

_From: Junsu-ie_

_Aneh kenapa hyung?_

_From: Changminie_

_Mungkin dia sedikit gila_

Jaejoong terkikik membaca balasan pesan dari Changmin dan Junsu.

_To: Junsu-ie/Changminie_

_Entahlah, dia melihatku tanpa berkedip. Mungkin dia terpesona dengan kecantikan dan ketampananku secara bersamaan. Hahahahahahaha_

Send

_From: Junsu-ie/Changminie_

_Kau itu cantik bukan tampan hyung._

PLETAK

"Auww," pekik Changmin saat merasakan jitakan dari Jaejoong karena bangku Changmin tepat dihadapannya.

"Apa kau bilang hah." Jaejoong langsung menarik kerah bagian belakang Changmin.

"Ampun hyung, ampun." Mohon Changmin saat merasa tercekik.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang seperti itu jangan harap mendapat bekal dariku." Ancam Jaejoong. Andwee, jangan sampai kehilangan bekal makan siangnya dari Jaejoong.

"Ne," angguk Changmin menurut.

"Bagus saeng," Jaejoong menepuk pipi Changmin setelah melepas tangannya dari kerah seragam Changmin.

Sementara itu Yunho masih terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Dirinya seolah tersihir oleh sosok Jaejoong dihadapannya. Bahkan Yoochun yang sejak tadi memanggilnya karena sonsaengnim sudah datang diabaikannya. Kedua mata musangnya kini terkunci pada sosok dihadapannya itu. hingga-

PLETAK

Sebuah penghapus mendarat dengan indahnya di dahinya, membuat beberapa murid terkikik melihatnya termasuk Jaejoong, Changmin, dan Junsu.

"Jung Yunho, jika kau ingin melamun sebaiknya kau keluar dari kelasku." Yun Sonsaengnim yang terkenal sangat galak menatap tajam pada Yunho.

"Mianhae sonsaengnim." Yunho sedikit menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Sekali lagi aku melihatmu melamun, sebaiknya kau bawa mejamu keluar kelas." Yun Sonsaengnim kembali pada buku pelajarannya. Yunho sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sementara itu Jaejoong tengah terkikik saat ini.

Pelajaran pun kembali dilanjutkan, suasana kelas kini tampak tenang mengingat guru yang mengajar mereka psada jam pertama terkenal tidak main-main memberikan hukuman pada murid yang membuat onar saat pelajarannya.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi, beberapa murid sudah mulai berhamburan keluar kelasnya. Ada yang pergi ke kantin atau ke perpustakaan untuk murid-murid yang menginginkan ketenangan. Sama juga dengan tiga sekawan anggota prince of Toho. Seperti biasa Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Changmin menikmati jam istirahat di taman belakang sekolah. Mereka tengah menikmati bekal yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Apalagi seorang Shim Changmin yang sangat mengidolakan masakan Jaejoong. Bahkan mereka tak menyadari jika seseorang tengah mengamati mereka dari jauh. Dia Jung Yunho tengah mengamati mereka bertiga, atau lebih tepatnya mengamati seorang Kim Jaejoong. Tatapan Yunho menyiratkan kerinduan yang mendalam saat menatap wajah Jaejoong. Yunho hanya bisa termangu memandang wajah Jaejoong saat ini.

"Hyung," Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kala mendengar panggilan Yoochun yang kini menghampirinya sambil memegang dua buah minuman. Yang satu disodorkannya pada Yunho dan diterima Yunho dengan sedikit kesal.

"apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" tanya Yoochun sambil meminum minumannya. Yunho tidak menjawab malah kini kembali fokus memperhatikan tiga orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Oh, mereka. Kenapa hyung terus memperhatikan mereka bertiga? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang hyung cari selama ini." Yoochun ikut memperhatikan apa yang dilihat Yunho.

"Aku merindukan senyuman itu Chun-ah," Yoochun mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti namun tetap mengikuti arah pandangan Yunho.

"Aku sangat merindukannya selama ini."

"Lalu apa yang akan hyung lakukan sekarang? Dan satu hal yang perlu hyung tahu dan itu sangat penting untuk hyung ketahui." Yunho menoleh kearah Yoochun.

"Apa?" Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Kim Jaejoong, orang yang hyung cari selama ini adalah seorang namja. Sama seperti hyung,"

DEG

Yunho seakan melupakan suatu fakta saat ini, Jaejoong adalah seorang namja mengingat jika seragam yang digunakan Jaejoong adalah celana panjang bukan rok seperti murid-murid yeoja lainnya. Dan yang terpenting adalah, Jaejoong merupakan salah satu murid yang diidolakan di sekolah.

"Aku tidak peduli jika dirinya adalah seorang namja sekarang, yang terpenting adalah aku akan berusaha mepergunakan kesempatan ini untuk bisa mendapatkan kembali cintanya yang dulu aku kecewakan." Yoochun membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja yang Yunho ucapkan.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah gila? Dia namja sama seperti kita?" Yoochun tidak habis pikir dengan sepupunya itu.

"Aku tidak peduli, mungkin ini adalah salah satu hukuman yang harus aku jalani karena sudah mengecewakannya dulu. Dan sampai kapan pun akan kupastikan dia akan kembali disisiku." Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Begitu mengatakan itu, Yunho segera pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang tidak bisa percaya dengan Yunho. Apa otak sepupunya itu sudah tidak berada ditempatnya sekarang? Hei apa sekarang seorang Jung Yunho sudah tidak menyukai yang namanya yeoja? Sepertinya Yunho memang sudah benar-benar gila sekarang.

.

.

.

"Ahjumma, sebenarnya Yunho oppa pergi kemana eoh?" tanya seorang yeoja dengan tingkah yang dibuat seimut-imutnya yang sebenarnya tidak ada imutnya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucapnya ketus sambil membalik halaman majalah yang ada ditangannya.

"Ahjumma, jebbal?" yeoja itu kini mulai bergelayutan dilengan yeoja yang dipanggilnya ahjumma itu.

"Dengar Go Ahra, aku tidak tahu dimana Yunho sekarang, dan seandainya pun aku tahu. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu dimana dia berada." yeoja itu terlihat sangat kesal dengan tingkah yeoja yang dipanggilnya Go Ahra itu.

"Aku berhak tahu, karena aku tunangan Yunho oppa." Kekehnya.

"aku tidak peduli meski pun kau calon istri Yunho sekali pun aku tidak peduli." Ketusnya.

"Ahjumma, aku mohon." Ahra terus saja mengekori yeoja yang terbilang cantik itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Ahra-ssi," yeoja yang berstatus ibu dari seorang Jung Yunho itu terlihat mulai menaiki Ahra yang masih berusaha mencari keberadaan Yunho yang kabur dari acara pertunangannya tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Jadi ahjumma mengusirku?" Ahra menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Ucap umma Yunho acuh sambil melenggang menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Dasar wanita bodoh, lihat saja sebentar lagi Yunho oppa ayng menikah denganku." Ahra menyambar tasnya yang ada di sofa dengan kesal. Sudah hampir tiga bulan ini dirinya mencari tahu keberadaan Yunho namun tidak mendapatkan hasil apa-apa. Bahkan seakan-akan Yunho hilang ditelan bumi. Keluarganya juga tidak ada yang tahu dimana Yunho sekarang. Namun berbeda dengan Ahra keluarga Jung terlihat sangat santai dengan menghilangnya Yunho. mereka sebenarnya juga tidak menyukai perjodohan Yunho dengan Ahra. Jika bukan Ahra yang merengek-rengek untuk melakukan pertunangan yang gagal ini mereka juga tidak setuju.

.

.

.

.

TENG

TENG

TENG

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir akhirnya berbunyi, membuat para murid Toho High School mulai merapikan buku dan peralatan sekolah mereka. Sonsaengnim juga sudah selesai mengajar dan memberikan tugas pada mereka.

Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Changmin terlihat sudah akan beranjak dari duduknya masing-masing. Yunho yang melihatnya mengikuti apa yang mereka lakukan dengan perlahan. Yunho bahkan kini mulai mengikuti mereka dari belakang secara diam-diam. Yoochun yang memperhatikan tingkah Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja. hyungnya itu sudah terobsesi dengan kehidupan masa lalunya yang menurut Yoochun itu hanya masa lalu dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa sekarang.

.

.

"Hyung, hari ini aku mampir ke rumah ne." Jaejoong memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Bukankah setiap hari kau memang akan datang ke rumahku Shim Changmin." Changmin hanya bisa menggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Seperti tidak tahu saja hyung, dia pasti ingin makan gratis di rumah." Kekeh Junsu.

""Untuk informasi saja Changmin-ah, sementara hyung tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya lelah. Jadi untuk sementara ini hyung dilarang untuk me-ma-sak." Junsu sedikit menekan pada kata memasak.

"Mwoo?" Changmin tidak percaya.

"Jika tidak percaya, aku bisa tanya umma. Karena ummalah yang memberikan perintah." Tambah Junsu. Sementara Jaejoong kini sudah berjalan jauh didepan mereka karena merasa sedikit sesak didadanya. Jaejoong tidak ingin Junsu dan Changmin tahu sehingga memilih untuk mendahului mereka. Salah satu bodyguard yang tahu perubahan pada salah satu tuan mudanya segera membuka pintu untuk Jaejoong. Seorang lagi kini tengah sibuk menghubungi kediaman Kim guna memberitahukan kondisi Jaejoong. Setelah Jaejoong asuk kedalam mobil, mereka segera melajukan mobil cepat meninggalkan Junsu dan Changmin yang kini menatap horor mobil yang sudah menghilang dari gerbang Toho High School. Dan sepertinya keduanya menyadari sesuatu.

'Sebentar lagi cinderella pasti akan mengomel semalaman.' Batin keduanya.

Berbeda dengan Junsu dan Changmin, beda lagi dengan Yunho. kedua mata musangnya memicing kala memperhatikan gelagat Jaejoong saat akan masuk kedalam mobil. Yunho melihat Jaejoong tengah menahan sakit ditubuhnya. Dan Yunho dapat melihat sekilas kalau Jaejoong memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Entah apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong, yang jelas Yunho menyimpulkan jika Jaejoong saat ini tengah tidak baik.

"Jae, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" gumam Yunho saat melihat mobil yang ditumpangi Jaejoong sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai-hai-hai, adakah yang merindukan ff ini?

Mian kalau chapter ini pendek banget, hehehehehe.

Ternyata ada juga yang kasih review buat ff ini, padahal ryan ngk yakin kalau ada yang suka sama ff ini. Jadi akhirnya ryan putuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan ff ini. Sebenarnya ryan tadinya mikir buat ngk lenjutin ff ini. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir sayang juga kalau ngk dilanjutin meski pun yang baca sedikit.

Buat yang udah mau baca ff ini ryan ucapkan terima kasih, sampai jumpa dichapter depan ne.


	4. Chapter 4

**REGRET 4**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

OTHERS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Summary:**

**Sampai kapan pun Yunho akan hidup dalam penyesalannya. Kesalahan di masa lalunya membuatnya harus kehilang orang yang sangat dicintainya. Kenyataan yang membuatnya menyesal seumur hidupnya. Bahkan dikehidupan selanjutnya pun Yunho sulit untuk mendapatkan cintanya kembali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil yang ditumpangi Jaejoong langsung berhenti didepan pintu kediaman Kim. Di depan pintu sudah ada Heechul yang sudah menunggu dengan kecemasan yang amat sangat. Begitu mobil itu berhenti, dengan segera Heechul membuka pintu penumpang bagian belakang dimana Jajeoong berada. Wajahnya semakin terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong sudah merintih kesakitan sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"Joongie-ya," Heechul segera membantu Jaejoong keluar dari mobil.

"Um-mah, appoh," lirih Jaejoong yang kini wajahnya sudah basah dengan keringat dingin. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Cepat bawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya." Perintah Heechul pada beberapa maid yang sedang membantunya mengeluarkan Jaejoong dari dalam mobil. Salah seorang maid bahkan dengan cekatan memasangkan selang oksigen pada sang tuan muda. Mereka segera membawa Jajeoong ke kamarnya. Heechul mengikuti dari belakang.

Dua buah mobil memasuki pekarangan kediaman Kim, Junsu terlihat keluar dari salah satu mobil yang baru saja berhenti diikuti oleh Changmin.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Dr. Park terlihat keluar dari mobil sambil membawa perlatan dokternya kini menghampiri Junsu dan Changmin.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja Jae hyung pulang lebih dulu." jawab Junsu yang dianggukkan oleh Changmin.

"Sepertinya kondisi Jajeoong kembali lemah. Sebaiknya kita lihat keadaannya sekarang." Dr. Park memimpin mereka memasuki rumah. Mereka langsung menuju lantai dua tepatnya menuju kamar Jaejoong dimana sudah ada beberapa maid yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Permisi," Dr. Park memasuki kamar dimana Jaejoong berada. dan dapat dilihatnya kini Jaejoong sudah terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan napas yang tersendat-sendat.

"Heechul," panggil Dr. Park.

"Siho tolong Jaejoong." Dapat dilihatnya wajah khawatir Heechul yang kini tengah menggenggam jemari Jaejoong.

"Aku akan memeriksanya sebentar." Dengan cekatan Dr. Park memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Jaejoong harus segera mendapatkan donor jantung untuk jantungnya yang sudah sangat lemah. Jika terlambat mendapatkan donor jantung untuknya maka Jaejoong tidak akan bisa bertahan lagi." Jelas Dr. Park. Heechul membekap mulutnya saat mendengar penjelasan Dr. Park. Junsu dan Changmin tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar barusan.

"Be-berapa lama anakku bisa bertahan Siho-ya?" Heechul sangat berharap akan ada keajaiban untuk Jaejoong.

"Dua bulan, waktu yang diperlukan untuk bisa mendapatkan donor jantung yang cocok untuk Jaejoong." Heechul semakin menahan napasnya tidak percaya. Putranya Jaejoong tidak akan bisa bertahan lama jika tidak bisa mendapatkan jantung yang cocok untuknya.

'Tuhan, semoga Jaejoong hyung segera mendapatkan donor jantung yang cocok untuknya. Jangan biarkan Jaejoong hyung menderita lagi.' Doa Junsu dalam hati. Sudah sering dirinya melihat Jaejoong kesakitan karena penyakit jantungnya yang sering kambuh tanpa bisa dipastikan.

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat gelisah di kamarnya, sejak tadi dirinya terus-menerus memikir Jaejoong. Entah mengapa Yunho merasakan sesuatu tengah terjadi pada Jaejoong saat ini. Perasaannya mengatakan jika Jaejoong tengah kesakitan sekarang ini. Mengingat tadi Yunho melihat Jaejoong memegangi dadanya, dan wajahnya juga sedikit pucat saat dirinya melihat Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil jemputannya.

"Jae, apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?" gumam Yunho sambil menatap awan yang berarakan di langit.

CEKLEK

"Hyung," tiba-tiba saja Yoochun masuk kedalam kamar Yunho. dilihatnya Yunho terlihat tengah melamun.

"Hyung," sekali lagi Yoochun memanggilnya. Dan kali ini sedikit berhasil, Yunho menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa yang hyung pikirkan?" Yoochun mendekati Yunho yang berdiri di balkon. Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan Kim Jaejoong itu?" tebakan yoochun benar.

"Yoochun-ah, apa kau melihat tingkah Jaejoong saat dia pulang tadi?" tanya Yunho.

"Maksud hyung apa?" Yoochun tidak mengerti.

"Aku tadi merasa Jaejoong tengah menahan sesuatu. Sepertinya dirinya tengah kesakitan." Jelas Yunho.

"Apa maksud hyung Jajeoong tengah sakit maksud hyung."

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti aku tidak sengaja melihat wajahnya yang telrihat pucat saat dirinya masuk kedalam mobil saat pulang sekolah tadi."

"Kenapa hyung tidak cari tahu saja." usul Yoochun.

"Jika kami saling mengenal itu akan sedikit mudah. Bagaimana kami bisa mengenal, dia seakan menjaga jarak pada setiap murid kecuali Junsu dan Changmin." Yunho sedikit frustasi. Rasa khawatirnya kini semakin menjadi-jadi saja. Diacaknya rambutnya frustasi, sedangkan Yoochun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir.

"Kita bisa mencari informasi tentang Kim Jajeoong besok di sekolah. Jika benar dia besok tidak datang ke sekolah bearti memang dia memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja." usul Yoochun.

"Ne kau benar Chun-ah, kita harus mencari tahu tentang Jaejoong." Angguk Yunho.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana apa sudah ada kabar keberadaan Yunho Wonnie-ya?" seorang yeoja cantik kini tengah melepas jas seorang namja yang dipanggilnya Wonnie. Nada suaranya terdengar penuh harap.

"Belum Bunnie-ya, mereka masih terus mencari keberadaan Yunho sampai sekarang." Jawab Wonnie atau Jung Siwon dengan nada lelahnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara yeoja gila itu yang memaksa untuk melakukan pertunangan sepihaknya." Kesal Bummie atau Kim Kibum atau sekarang menjadi Jung Kibum.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula pertunangan itu juga sudah dibatalkan karena kaburnya Yunho saat itu." Siwon mendudukan diri di sofa yang ada di kamar mereka.

"Tapi yeoja itu terus saja kemari dan membuatku jengah melihatnya setiap hari. Aku heran, dimana Yunho bisa bertemu dengan yeoja sinting itu." Kibum menarik napasnya sejenak.

"Jangan dipikirkan, lebih baik kita pikirkan dimana anak kurang ajar itu berada. seenaknya saja pergi, bahkan anak itu mengajak Yoochun untuk menemaninya kabur." Kibum hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Mungkin sebagai seorang ibu, dirinya sangat mencemaskan Yunho yang merupakan anak tunggalnya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, mengingat sifat Yunho yang sangat keras kepala dan sekali dia sudah mengambil keputusan makan akan dia lakukan.

"Aku merindukan Yunho," lirih Kibum.

"Aku juga," Siwon menarik sang istri kedalam pelukannya.

"Wonnie cepat mandi, Wonnie bau tahu." Tiba-tiba saja Kibum mendorong Siwon menjauh saat mencium bau tak sedap dari tubuh suaminya itu. Seorang Jung Kibum tidak akan tahan dengan bau-bau yang menurutnya tak enak itu.

"Ne chagi, aku mandi dulu ne." Siwon segera memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka sebelum sang istri melempar barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya jika dirinya tidak segera mandi sekarang juga.

.

.

Ahra terlihat mondar-mandir di kamarnya, sudah hampir tiga bulan dirinya tidak melihat Yunho. Acara pertunangannya batal, atau bisa dibilang gagal karena Yunho memilih kabur saat acara pertuangan mereka. Tangannya memegangi ponsel yang menempel di telinga kirinya, sepertinya dirinya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus bisa menemukan dimana keberadaan Yunho oppa secepatnya." Marahnya pada seseorang diseberang line. Dibantingnya ponsel milik kesembarang arah guna melampiaskan kemarahannya saat ini yang sudah memuncak.

"Aarrrggh, tidak boleh. Yunho oppa tidak boleh dimiliki oleh orang lain, Yunho oppa hanya milikki seorang." Digigitnya kuku tangannya seperti orang yang tengah frustasi. Atau memang otak seorang Go ahra memang sudah terganggu, entahlah. Bahkan di kamarnya penuh dengan foto-foto Yunho yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan kamarnya. Dan sepertinya Ahra memang sudah terobsesi oleh seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Pagi ini apa yang dipikirkan Yoochun benar adanya, Jaejoong tidak berangkat sekolah padahal Jajeoong baru saja masuk selama satu hari dan itu kemarin. Dengan sedikit rayu-merayu Yoochun sedikit mendapat informasi jika Jaejoong tidak masuk karena sedang sakit. Yunho yang mendengar hal itu semakin dibuat semakin cemas saja saat ini. Bahkan dirinya berusaha untuk pergi ke rumah Jaejoong padahal mereka tidak tahu dimana Jaejoong tinggal.

"Yoochun-ah, bisakah kau mencari tahu dimana Jaejoong tinggal? Aku tidak bisa diam jika tidak tahu dengan keadaannya." Yunho mengacak rambutnya semakin frustasi. Bahkan wajahnya sudah tidak karuan. Sejak pelajaran dimulai Yunho sudah tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan penjelasan sonsaengnim yang ada di depan kelas. Otak bahkan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Jaejoong.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak bicara denga Junsu dan Changmin saja." usul Yoochun.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada mereka?" Yunho sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berpikir bagaimana. Perasaannya mengatakan jika ini adalah kesempatan satu-satunya untuk bisa mendapatkan Jaejoong kembali. Namun sepertinya saat ini semakin sulit saja untuk bisa mendapatkan Jaejoong.

"Hah, sepertinya memang aku yang harus turun tangan lagi." Yoochun menghela napasnya. Kakinya melangkah menjauhi Yunho yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja. Dan kini kakinya melangkah mendekati Junsu dan Changmin yang tengah duduk di salah satu meja di kantin.

"Permisi," sela Yoochun saat melihat Junsu dan Changmin tengah menyantap makan siangnya.

"Ne,"

"Apa boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" Yoochun memperlihatkan senyuman mematikan menurutnya.

"Ah ne silahkan." Jawab Junsu yang entah mengapa langsung mengiyakan permintaan Yoochun. Yoochun memberikan senyumannya sekali lagi sebelum mendudukan diri disalah satu kursi yang tersisa.

"Kalian hanya berdua saja?" Yoochun mendapat anggukan dari keduanya. Bukankah mereka salah satu pangeran sekolah, kenapa tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka.

"Lalu, dimana Jaejoong-ssi? Bukankah kemarin dia sudah masuk sekolah?" tanya Yoochun pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ne, kmarin hyung memang sudah berangkat. Tapi hari ini hyung tidak masuk karena sedikit tidak enak badan." Jawab Junsu sambil menikmati makanannya.

"Oh begitu ya," angguk Yoochun mengerti. Kini pandangan Yoochun beralih pada Changmin yang sepertinya tengah menyantap jjajangmyunnya yang kedua. Rasa mual kini dirasakan Yoochun saat melihat napsu makan Changmin yang begitu besar.

"Sepertinya napsu makan Changmin-ssi besar juga."

"Ne, Changmin memang memiliki napsu makan yang besar Yoochun-ssi."

"Oh ya Junsu-ssi, apa boleh aku menengok Jaejoong-ssi?" Junsu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, aku bermaksud untuk mengenalnya. Kemarin aku belum sepat berkenalan dengannya." Yoochun seperti bisa membaca pikiran Junsu saja saat ini.

"Jae hyung tidak bisa diganggu, dia harus banyak istirahat." Jawab Junsu.

"Ayolah Junsu-ssi, aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya, mungkin dengan menjenguknya aku bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh. Bukankah orang sakit akan membaik jika dijenguk oleh teman-temannya." Yoochun bersikeras.

"sudahlah hyung, biarkan saja dia menengok Jae hyung. Siapa tahu Jae hyung akan membaik." Usul Changmin.

"Tapi Changmin-ah aku tidak mau Jae hyung istirahatnya terganggu." Kekeh Junsu.

"Lagi pula ini pertama kalinya ada yang ingin menjenguk Jaejoong hyung." Tambah Changmin.

"Terserah kau saja Shim Changmin." Junsu tidak mau berdebat dengan Changmin, karena pastinya dirinya yang akan kalah dengan omongan Changmin.

"Baiklah Yoochun-ssi, nanti setelah pulang sekolah kau boleh pergi denganku ke rumah Jaejoong hyung." Yoochun belebarkan senyumnya saat mendengar jawab Changmin.

"Terima kasih Changmin-ssi, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu. sepertinya bel akan segera berbunyi." Yoochun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ne," angguk Changmin. Yoochun segera meninggalkan keduanya.

"awas saja kalau Jaejoong hyung terganggung," ancam Junsu pada Changmin yang sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan acara makannya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Ajak Changmin tanpa memperdulikan omelan Junsu padanya. Sudah biasa bagi Changmin mendengar omelan Junsu sejak mereka kecil.

.

.

Yoochun sampai di kelas segera menghampiri Yunho yang kini terlihat tengah melamu. Mendudukan diri di samping Yunho tanpa Yunho sadari.

"Hyung," panggilnya sedikit mengguncang bahu Yunho agar Yunho merespon.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho lesu.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kita akan ke rumah Jaejoong-ssi." Yunho masih mencerna ucapan Yoochun yang didengarnya. Sedetik kemudian mata musang Yunho membulat.

"MWO? Kau tidak bercanda kan?" ucap Yunho sedikit tidak percaya.

"Ne, aku berhasil membujuk Kim Junsu untuk mengijinkan aku menjenguk Jajeoong. Sebenarnya Changmin yang mengijinkan, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membuatmu bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong." Yoochun sedikit sombong.

Yunho akan membuka mulutnya, namun ekor mata menangkap siluet Junsu dan Changmin. Dan seketika itu juga Yunho langsung mengatupkan kedua bibirnya sedikit melirik kearah Yoochun yang sepertinya juga menyadari kedatangan Junsu dan Changmin. Yoochun terlihat tersenyum kearah Junsu dan Changmin, namun sepertinya hanya di balas oleh Changmin seorang. Sedangkan Junsu sepertinya enggan untuk bersikap ramah pada Yoochun.

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu jam pulang sekolah tiba, Changmin menghampiri Yoochun yang sedang merapikan peralatannya.

"Yoochun-ssi kajja," ajak Changmin.

"Changmin-ssi tunggu,"tahan Yoochun.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa Yunho boleh ikut? Dia sepupuku." Changmin mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti maksud Yoochun.

"Kami terbiasa pergi bersama-sama." Yoochun sedikit merasa tidak enak.

"Hah, ya sudah tidak apa-apa, lagi pula mungkin sedikit kunjungan bisa membuat Jajeoong hyung membaik." Changmin melirik Junsu sekilas yang sudah melenggang keluar kelas lebih dulu.

"Mianhae, aku merasa tidak enak padamu Changmin-ssi." Yoochun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu kajja," Changmin berjalan lebih dulu.

"Hyung, ini adalah kesempatan untukmu hyung." Yoochun berbisik pada Yunho guna memberikan semangat.

"Gomawo Chun," Yunho menepuk bahu Yoochun.

"Kajja," keduanya kini mengikuti Changmin yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan keduanya.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Jaejoong dan Junsu sebenarnya hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit. Namun sepertinya untuk kali ini waktu terasa lebih lama karena para penumpang mobil yang menuju ke rumah tersebut saling diam. Bahkan tidak ada ingin membuka suaranya untuk menghilangkan kesunyian yang ada. Junsu yang duduk di depan sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya. Sementara Yoo ahjussi supir Junsu merasa sedikit aneh dengan tuan mudanya itu. Namun Yoo ahjussi memilih untuk tidak ikut campur masalah tuan mudanya itu.

Tak berapa lama mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang sangat besar dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Bahkan taman yang ada disamping rumah terlihat sangat luas dan indah. Yunho terlihat sangat kagum dengan penataan taman tersebut, dan hal ini membuatnya mengingat seseorang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. Akhirnya mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar. Junsu memilih keluar lebih dulu.

"Kajja," Changmin sudah keluar dari mobil menunggu Yunho dan Yoochun mengikutinya keluar. Mereka akhirnya memasuki rumah bersama-sama. Yunho dan Yoochun dibuat kagum dengan penataan ruangan yang terlihat sangat mewah. Bahkan barang-barang yang ada terlihat berkelas.

"Anyeong ahjumma," Changmin sedikit membungkuk saat melihat Heechul yang baru saja menuruni tangga.

"Eoh, Minnie kau datang bersama siapa?" Heechul menghampiri ketiganya. Yunho mengrutkan kening saat melihat wajah Heechul yang menurutnya pernah dilihatnya entah dimana.

"Ini teman kami di sekolah ahjumma." Heechul memperhatikan dengan seksama Yunho dan Yoochun. Rasanya Heechul pernah bertemu dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain guna mengingat-ingat dimanakah mereka pernah bertemu. Sedetik kemudian mata keduanya membulat.

"Yunho/Chullie umma,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Yang penasaran Jaejoong sakit apa, sekarang sudah terjawab bukan. Dan siapa orang tua Yunho juga udah ryan buka di chap ini biar ngk pada penasaran.

Dan ada hubungan apakah diantara Yunho dan Heechul?

Kita tunggu jawabannya di rumah yunjae besok lebaran, hahahahaha.#plak

Mian kalau updatenya pendek-pendek, soalnya lagi puasa takut mikir yang iya-iya. Nanti puasanya batal.


End file.
